


giving us a chance

by demonbunny



Series: Can't help falling in love [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Bayley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Morning After, New Relationship, Omega Sasha, Relationship Discussions, Seth gets Sasha to talk to Bayley, Seth is their best friend, Taking Things Slow, beta seth, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: . She never thought it would feel like this- like she was complete now. She wanted to nearly cringe at the thought itself, but it was true. She felt lucky that it was with her best friend- her tag team partner.





	giving us a chance

When the hell week of her heat was finally over, Sasha finally snapped out of the haze and she realized the severity of the situation.

She had slipped out of the bed and the warm embrace of Bayley’s arms in the early hours of the morning and she made her way into the bathroom. As soon as she took a look at her appearance, her eyes zeroed in on the visible mating mark and her heart dropped.

_Fuck._

Fuck, they had both fucked up, she thought, the panic hitting her all at once, her chest feeling tight.

A million thoughts ran through her head in that very moment and she was paralyzed by anxiety, unable to move in that very moment.

_What if Bayley didn’t want this?_

_Would things change now that she was a mated omega?_

She felt all too much at once and she couldn’t stop herself from hyperventilating as she clutched onto the edge of the sink.

It took a few shaky deep breaths and a splash of cold water to her face to get her brain working. She slowly moved through the room that had been turned upside down by god knows what and she quickly dressed, seeing her best friend was still fast asleep, snoring heavily.

A part of Sasha thought that was abnormal for Bayley, usually she stirred awake at the smallest noises, but she didn’t this time around. She paused for a moment, eyes lingering on the alpha stretched across the bed under the rumpled sheets.

 _She’s beautiful_ , was the first thought that came to her mind.

 _But she doesn’t want you,_ another voice in her head immediately said and that was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She forced her limbs to move, quickly dressing in the first pair of joggers she could find along with a tank top, slipping out of the door with her room key in hand.

She took off down the hallway on shaky legs, swallowing back all the panic rumbling low in her gut, shaking her head.

She screwed everything up. She screwed up their entire friendship. After everything they had done to fix things, it would now be screwed up by Sasha’s body working against her. She knew it had been the intoxicating pheromones of heat that had gotten them in this mess. All because of Sasha’ stupidity and failure to get her suppressants at the right time.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head, wanting to slap herself in that very moment as she took the stairs down to the lobby.

She didn’t know where she was going in that very moment; she wanted to be in the hotel room curled around Bayley more than anything, but she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t despite the obvious mark on her neck burning and itching more than it had when she had been in the hotel room.

She couldn’t, she knew she couldn’t.

She nearly made it to the door when a voice snapped her out of her reverie. “Sasha!” she immediately whipped her head up to see Seth coming her way, immediately smelling the worry on him. He came up to her on quick legs, brows furrowed. “Hey- are you okay?” he asked worriedly, resting a hand on her arm. The touch nearly made her flinch in that very moment and her eyes turned downwards. She shrugged and she immediately tugged her hair over one shoulder in an attempt to hide the mark that felt so big and noticeable to her.

“I’m fine,” she managed to say, failing to sound nonchalant. The Beta furrowed his brows. “You clearly aren’t- you’ve been missing this whole week and now you show up running out of the hotel,” he said, the worry becoming more obvious in his tone.

“What happened?” he demanded before she could even try to lie again.

Sasha stared down at her feet before her eyes roamed everywhere else, avoiding looking in Seth’s eyes, slowly moving her hair to the side, silently showing the mark.

His features dropped and he nearly growled. “Who did it? I swear to god, I’ll kill them for it if they-“ she quickly stopped him, eventually looking in his eyes. “It- It was Bayley,” she said, her voice shaking slightly.

He froze when he heard that, and his brows furrowed. “You’re not- you’re not happy about that?” he asked in confusion.

Sasha let out a scoff and she bit her lip, shaking her head. “My own stupidity caused this to happen and I doubt- I doubt she even wanted this. You know how it is when someone is in heat, the instincts just-“ she made hand motions to further explain it.

Seth sighed and he rested both hands on her shoulders.

“Sash- you can’t run away this time,” he said, somber.

Sasha let out a shaky breath at that and her shoulders slumped unconsciously, knowing he was right.

“I’m scared, Seth,” she admitted lowly, unable to believe she was having this conversation in the early hours of the morning in a hotel lobby of all places.

“I know you are- but this is Bayley, she is a big softy when it comes to you, we both know this,” he stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a more friendly embrace as he started to guide her back towards the elevators.

She would normally be quick to fight him off but in that very moment, she felt too exhausted to put up a fuss.

He eventually got her into the elevators, trying to be as gentle as he could manage, sensing Sasha wasn’t still ramped up on hormones and emotions that came from mating.

“What floor?” he asked softly.

“Fourth floor,” she answered, voice just as soft.

He clicked the right button and they rode up to her floor in silence. And as soon as the doors opened to the right floor, they were greeted with the sight of a distressed Bayley that was half awake, dressed in randomly thrown together pajamas, eyes darting back and forth.

They landed on Sasha and she came barreling forward, snatching the omega in her arms immediately. “There you are!” she said. “Sash- you had me worried sick, why did you run off?” she asked immediately, too distracted to even acknowledge Seth’s presence.

Sasha was speechless, the words locking up in her throat as soon as she felt Bayley’s warmth wrapping around her.

And god, it felt like home to her already. She couldn’t stop herself from melting into her.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, nestling her head into her chest uncontrollably.

Bayley let out a small huff and she reached to pet her hair gently, fingers running through the messy tangled strands.

There was soon an awkward throat clearing. “Well, I guess my job is done here, take care of her, B,” he told Bayley. Bayley looked up at him as if she was finally noticing his presence and her cheeks heated up immediately at the fact that she didn’t notice him sooner. “Oh- yeah,” she said, clearing her throat with a slight cough. “Thanks, Seth,” she said, not moving out of the embrace they had going on in the middle of the hallway.

Once Seth had disappeared in the elevator again, Bayley slowly pulled back to look down at Sasha fully. “Can we please go back to the room and talk?” she asked, the plea clear in her voice. “Now that we’re both- somewhat back to normal, we need to talk about this.”

Sasha could only nod, following her back into the room and sitting at the edge of the bed. Bayley kept a safe distance, coming to stand in front of her. In the silence, Sasha was acutely aware of the distress and worry still radiating from Bayley. But it was a different kind of distress and worry compared to what she had sensed outside in the hallway.

“Look- Sasha- I know- I know we both were running on instinct these last few days and I don’t blame you for that,” she said immediately. Sasha almost couldn’t believe she was hearing that when she said it and she just stared up at her.

She didn’t blame her.

She wasn’t mad at Sasha.

That was something the violet haired girl was not expecting.

“I should have had better control over myself- we didn’t discuss any of this beforehand so biting you- it was out of line,” she continued. Sasha listened to her silently and she started to realize how Seth had been right about Bayley.

She should have never worried about her being harsh and cold about the whole thing. It now seemed like such a stupid worry the more she listened to Bayley.

“So- if you want us to stay best friends, we can,” she was still rambling, eventually moving onto her knees in front of Sasha so they were eye to eye, resting her hands on Sasha’s thighs. “But if you want more- if you want us to give this thing a try, we can; I’m leaving it all up to you.”

Sasha stared at her and she couldn’t fight off the small smile of awe, eyes nearly welling up in that moment.

“You are- such a softy,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth after a long moment of silence and that made Bayley groan. “Sasha! I’m being serious!”

Sasha held her hands up quickly and she found herself cupping her face. “I know you are, I know,” she quickly reassured her.

“But really- you are just…the sweetest alpha I’ve ever met,” she said softly, her thumb brushing along her cheek in the gentlest manner. “I’m making jokes about it because I woke up panicking earlier,” she admitted. Bayley’s brows knitted together at that. “Why would you panic? Come on, you should know I would never act like some jerk,” she told her immediately.

“I know- I know- it was stupid of me to worry like that,” she said, a sheepish expression coming across her face.

Bayley chewed on her lower lip, a moment of silence falling in between him before Sasha swallowed and continued, letting out a deep breath.

“But I do- I do want to try this,” she said, her heart fluttering at the way Bayley’s eyes seemed to light up. “That’s great,” she said, immediately moving to wrap her arms around Sasha, squeezing her tightly. Sasha laughed softly and she squeezed her cheeks affectionately, leaning in to kiss her without any hesitation or fear.

Bayley responded eagerly, sitting up a bit straighter and deepening the kiss instinctively, climbing on top of Sasha almost immediately. It was enough to send shockwaves down Sasha’s spine, a soft noise escaping from the back of her throat, tongue tracing along Bayley’s lower lip.

Her lips parted and Bayley let her tongue slide into Sasha’s mouth, eagerly exploring every crevice and drawing small whimpers out of Sasha. She scrambled and rested her hands on Bayley’s hips, squeezing them and sliding her impossibly closer.

They only parted when breath was needed, the two of them panting heavily. Sasha blinked up at the alpha and a dreamy smile came across her features.

Bayley moved to cup Sasha’s cheek, caressing gently. “I promise to treat you so well,” she said softly. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” Sasha’s heart raced at that, feeling like she was on cloud nine in that very moment. She couldn’t believe that this was happening- it seemed almost unreal to her.

She had been so convinced she would never get to experience this. She never thought it would feel like this- like she was complete now. She wanted to nearly cringe at the thought itself, but it was true. She felt lucky that it was with her best friend- her tag team partner knowing she wouldn’t want it to be with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to make this angsty, but couldn't bear the thought of it. I'm planning to add one more story to this set around the Superstar Shakeup and MITB with how things have been lately with Sasha. I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and the story as a whole!


End file.
